This chrysanthemum originated as a sport of the cultivar Hostess (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,224) and was discovered by me among greenhouse plants of the parent variety growing at West Chicago, Ill. Asexual propagation of this sport was done by me, by cuttings from the original plant, at West Chicago, Ill., and successive generations of this new plant propagated by vegetative cuttings have demonstrated that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.